demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Esmeralda Sperling
Esmeralda 'Gwen' Sperling is the Daughter of Peitha.Gwen's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 425. Gwen's dad loves her, but the two will often bicker about many things. Her dad works for the FDA as a scientist, and often working long hours, Gwen spent most of her time in boarding schools. For the holidays, her dad would take off as much time as he could and the two would spend their time in North Carolina in a small beach house. Gwen is almost never attacked by monsters when she's not in the company of other demigods. Her mother Pietha (Goddess of seduction) is the root of this. It's hard to gauge how powerful Gwen is. Appearance Gwen was named Esmeralda for her green eyes. This is all science-y stuff so I won't get into it, but there was this genetics thing, meaning instead of blonde hair and blue eyes, she ended up with bright red hair, green eyes and pale skin. She's tall-5'9. Not thin or fat, she's well proportioned for her body, leaning towards the chubbier side of the spectrum though. (The spectrum is about 20 pounds, she's about 13 or so.) Personality Gwen has a temper, and while it's quick to flare (AKA very easily pissed off) she usually won't act on it. She's a rather sassy girl, with extreme amounts of sarcasm when she's annoyed. A good actor. Her morals are-questionable so she has no qualms with acting all sweet and innocent-or acting any way to get what she wants. Story Gwen used to live with her father whenever school was out-they would always drive down to Frisco and stay out there, seeing as she attends boarding school throughout the year. Her dad lives in DC most of the year (She lived there when she was little as well) working as a scientist at NIH. She and her dad have lived alone. Her dad has dated a few women, but they never lasted. She has an over obsession with beauty products. When she was 9 she found out about her powers, when a boy wouldn't leave her alone and she told him to jump off a bridge (sassy nine year old,) and he did, much to her shock and horror. Her dad had been left a note telling him what to do when this happened, and they contacted Chiron. The night she arrived at camp, she was claimed by Aphrodite. When she turned twelve, Aphrodite appeared to her, and explained that her mother was in fact Peitha. In the past, Peitha had taken very little interest in her children, leaving Aphrodite to care for them and cultivate their powers. She explained, since there where so few children of Peitha, her powers where uncannily powerful. When Percy made all of the children of the gods be claimed by the time they turned thirteen, Aphrodite made Peitha claim her daughter. Gwen has never met Peitha, and feels a strong sense of resentment against her. Sure, she claimed her, once, much to everybodies shock, but she would've ignored Gwen otherwise, making her rather bitter about the subject. Her father knows that Gwen's mother is a Greek god, but Gwen hasn't the heart to tell him he didn't fall in love with Aphrodite, but in fact Peitha, and it may not have even been of his own will. Her dad often drives up to meet her, and they spend the day in new york together (Gwen now attending school in DC as to spend more time with her father) She has short-term insomnia. It comes and goes. Fatal Flaw Overconfidence in her powers. Abilities & Items Powers Gwen's powers began to develop when she was eight. She talked a classmate into burning all of the textbooks in her school. (Shockingly, she was expelled when it came to light it was her who forced him to burn the textbooks.) Her father immediately contacted Chiron, as instructed by Pietha in a note she had left with Gwen. She has been going to Camp Half Blood every summer since. She always knew who her mother was-seeing as she had told her father. After this she began attending a private school in Virginia as to be able to spend the school year with her father. Gwen's three powers are as follows. *One: A charmspeak like ability. It's more focused then charmspeaking though, only working on small groups of people at a time. If she is touching and looking directly into the eyes of the person she is trying to charm as well as speaking to them, it amplifies her power. *Two: Gwen can also suck power from mortals and small amounts from monsters. It does not work on gods, and does not work as well demigods because they're half-mortal. *Three: Males are drawn to her like a moth to a flame. The same for females, though the pull is weaker. Few can resist the pull—it's easier for children of Aphrodite and Hermes, but it's still there. This is also why her cabin is at the very edge, extremely close to the forest as to live in solitude and to make it easier for the other campers. Weapons *Her weapons of choice are two matching celestial bronze daggers, embedded with several different kinds of gems. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Running * Seducing * Makeup Weaknesses * Sleeping * Reading * Grades * Communicating Likes & Dislikes Likes * Lost girl * Nail polish * E.L.F. * Bobbi Brown * Makeup * Scented candles * Taylor Swift * Ed Sheeran Dislikes * Chores * People who brag too much * Nighttime in populated areas * Sleeping * Bad liars * Most children of Aphrodite Trivia *She was created by Id65 on January 5th 2015. Approved by Percabethforever2511 on the same day. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Peitha campers Category:Id's Characters